Lost, but Never Forgotten
by ShadowMoon08
Summary: Ever since Syaoran left, Sakura has been a wreck, thinking Syaoran has forgotten her. Syaoran, also missing Sakura, thinks she has forgotten him. When Sakura travels to Hong Kong,will Syaoran and Sakura still be able to love each other? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CCS fanfic, so please give me some comments and suggestions before I publish my next chapter, so you guys can tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what you liked. Thanksa lot!

R&R

Also, if anyone who actually reads this likes Kingdom Hearts or Avatar: The Last Airbender, please check out my story A New Arrival, and the first chapter of my new story, It's ALong Long Way To Ba-Sing-Sey.

* * *

Sakura's eyes drifted to the window, looking out at the clouds and skies. She sighed, twirling her pencil. Tomoyo cast nervous glances at her friend. It had been like this for 8 months now, ever since Syaoran left. Tomoyo worried her friend would fall into depression. This wasn't the Sakura she used to know and love. The familiar bell rang and the two girls stood up, gathering their books in their hands. They went on outside to the yard when three other girls ran over to them.

"We're going to the city, to do a little bit of school supply shopping. I'm low on paper, do you two want to come with us?" Chiharu said, frowning. Naoko and Rika nodded. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you going to go?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I wanted to get an early start on homework tonight. I've got to make dinner," she said. Tomoyo sighed, worried for her friend.

"Is there anything you would like me to get you?" she asked. Sakura shook her head, a thin smile spreading over her face.

"No, but thank you Tomoyo-chan," she said.

"I'll see you all later," she said, strapping her rollerblades on.

"Bye!" she cried.

"Bye!" they all chorused. Rika sighed sadly.

"Boy, Sakura seems pretty depressed. Ever since Li-kun left, she's been a wreck," Chiharu said for Rika. Tomoyo's face brightened up.

"Why don't you all come over to my house after we run our errand? We can make Sakura some sweets!" she exclaimed. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Naoko said. Chiharu nodded.

"Yes, and you and Rika-chan are such wonderful cooks," she said. Rika and Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh, I'm not that good…" they said at the same time. They all laughed lightly at the two girl's modesty, and began to walk to the store.

Meanwhile…

Sakura skated home, eyes downcast, lost in thought. She was thinking about Syaoran, as she was for the majority of the day. She didn't even know how she managed to get her homework done. It wasn't the fact that he was gone. She missed him and all. But the fact was, they lost touch. They mailed every week at first, but after that, they stopped talking. She had replied to his last letter, but she never got anything back. She waited, day by day, for a letter in the mail, but nothing came. It took her less then a month to reduce her to this. She ate less and less, spoke less and less, and her cheerfulness went down by a lot. A little part of her, just a piece, wished for the days where they were rivals in capturing the Clow Cards. The most part of her wanted him to return, to come back and save her.

'_Save me from what?'_ she asked herself silently

'_To save you from the state you're in' _another part of her mind said.

Sakura sighed. She knew her conscious was right. She was in a horrible place right now. Sakura opened the front door to her house and set her skates down in the hall.

"I'm home," she said with little enthusiasm to her older brother, who sat in the living room.

"Welcome home, little kaijuu," he said, smirking. Sakura didn't bother to fight back. She just trudged up the stairs to her brother. Touya blinked. That wasn't Sakura. She always fought back when he called her a monster. Something was wrong. He then hit himself in the head.

'_Stupid Touya'_ he thought. Of course something was wrong. The brat was gone. In all reality, Touya wished that he were back, so his little sister could stop moping around. He realized something needed to be done, now. He put the book he was reading for school down, went upstairs, and knocked on Sakura's room. Sakura opened the door.

"Yes, onii-san," she asked, sunken eyes looking up at Touya. Touya sighed.

"Sit down kiddo," he said, moving aside Kero, who was lying on the bed, like a stuffed animal.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his arms around her. Sakura, then, burst into tears.

"Oh onii-san, why hasn't Syaoran come back. He promised he would come back," she sobbed into his shirt. Touya patted her back awkwardly.

"What if he forgot about me? What if he purposely did not send anything?" she wailed. Color rose to her cheeks as she realized she was crying like a little three year old in her older brother's arms, when she was twelve.

"I'm sorry onii-san, I don't mean to be such a baby," she said, wiping her eyes. Touya smiled.

"It's alright, kaiju," he said. Sakura smiled lightly. Touya bit his lip for a second.

"Why don't we go to Hong Kong?" he said suddenly. Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Onii-san! You don't mean that!" she cried. Touya smirked.

"Sure I don't. We can go to Hong Kong, find the brat, and you two can work things out. You'll only miss school for a week, you can tell your friend where you are going, and she can get your assignments for you," he said. Sakura hugged her brother gratefully.

"Arigatou, onii-san. But what about dad?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure he'll see my point," he said, shrugging. He stood up.

"I'm home!" a voice cried from the front door.

"Come on, let's go ask otou-san," he said, reaching out for Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled, but ran past Touya and down the stairs.

"Otou-san?" she asked, tugging on Fujitaka's shirt. He looked down at his little daughter.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked. Touya came down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Fujitaka nodded, still unsure of what was going on. Sakura blinked.

"Kaiju, go start dinner," he said.

"I'm NOT a Kaiju!" she cried, stomping off towards the kitchen. Fujitaka smiled.

"Well, that certainly has been the first time in many months she's argued to you calling her a kaiju," their father said with a light smile. Touya sighed.

"Yes, well, Sakura and I need to go to Hong Kong," he said, dropping the bomb easily. Fujitaka blinked.

"Because of Syaoran?" he asked, lowering his voice so Sakura couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"She has become, pale, thin and is very depressed. They need to see each other, no matter how much I hate that kid," he said. Fujitaka sighed.

"Yes, you may go. But, how are you going to get the money for the tickets?" he asked. Touya blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Yukito got some free airline tickets a couple months ago for doing so much for the school. I think they are still valid," he said. Fujitaka patted Touya on the back.

"It's nice to see you being so nice to your little sister," he said, smiling.

"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called from the kitchen. Touya and Fujitaka heard her put plates on the counter.

"Coming, kaiju!" Touya responded. In the kitchen, Sakura frowned.

"I'm NOT A KAIJU!" she yelled, her face growing red with anger. Fujitaka smiled.

"Let's go eat," he said, walking to the kitchen. He looked at the wonderful dinner she set out.

"It looks wonderful Sakura," he said. Touya entered.

"It's not kaiju food, is it?" he asked, smirking. Sakura ran over to him and tackled him, the force sending them flying to the ground.

"It's not kaiju food!" she cried angrily, but a smile spread across her face. Fujitaka smiled at the two siblings.

"Come, eat before the food gets cold," he said, pulling up a chair for himself and sitting down.

"Okay!" they exclaimed and sat down.

A half hour later…

"Touya, it's your turn to do dishes tonight!" Sakura cried from the stairs, and ran up them. She entered her room and flopped down on the bed. At dinner, Fujitaka told Sakura that her and Touya could go to Hong Kong and find Li-kun. Kero looked up at her from the book he was reading.

"You sure are in a good mood," he said, floating over to her. Sakura grabbed him from the air and hugged him tightly.

"We get to go to Hong Kong and see Li-kun!" she cried, standing up and twirling around the room.

"EHHHHH! The kid?" Kero screamed. Sakura stopped.

"Yes, Li-kun. Who else?" she asked.

"Isn't the brat going to be there too?" he asked, tilting his head. Sakura blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that. In my excitement, I forgot about Meilin-chan," she said, putting a finger to her chin.

"And we get to see Melin-chan too!" she cried, swinging Kero around again.

"It's nothing to get that excited over!" he cried, his eyes swirling from swinging around so much. She looked at the clock. It read 8:00.

"Oh! I have to finish my homework," she said, sitting down at her desk and opening up her books. Kero smirked when she reached for her math book.

"Still bad at math?" he asked, a broad smile on his face. Sakura glared at him.

"Of course not!" she yelled.

"You're just as bad as onii-san!" she said, angrily. Kero immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to be so mean," he said. Sakura turned to Kero, not expecting the apology.

"AWWWW KERO-CHAN YOU'RE BEING SO COOL TODAY!" she said, squeezing him tight. Kero's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I'm always cool!" he cried, trying to wiggle from her grasp. Sakura immediately let go of him.

"Sorry Kero," she said, turning back to her books.

An hour later……..

"Sakura! You should start getting ready for bed soon!" Fujitaka called from his study in the downstairs hallway.

"Okay otou-san!" she cried, closing her books.

"I finished my homework tonight Kero, isn't that great?" she asked, smiling. Kero nodded, engrossed in a How-To-Make-Your-Own-Candy book. Sakura sighed.

"Candy, candy, candy," she said, grabbing a pair of pajamas from her closet and leaving for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Kero looked up.

"As much as her onii-san or I don't like it, Sakura and the kid are meant for each other. They're destined to live their lives together," he said sighing. He floated over to the window and looked out at the moon and stars.

"I wonder what Syaoran is doing right now…" Sakura said aloud, from her bathtub.

In Hong Kong…….

"Syaoran!" Meilin called from her bedroom. Syaoran looked up from doing homework on his desk. He sighed.

"What is it now Melin?" he said to himself, exasperated. He stood up, casting a glance at the picture on his wall, but left to go find Meilin all the same.

"What now?" he said, standing in the doorway. Meilin looked up.

"Look what I found!" she cried, holding up a book.

"Come look," she said, scooting over on her bed to make room for him. He sighed, but sat down on the bed. He looked at the book, blinking.

"Sakura…" he said, looking at the picture in the book.

"You still remember her?" Meilin asked with a smile. Syaoran scowled at her.

"Of course I remember!" he cried, looking at the pictures in the book. Meilin rested her chin on Syaoran's shoulder, in an affectionate sisterly way.

"Look, there's Tomoyo-san, and Chiharu-san, and Rika-san, and Naoko-san, and your friend, Yamazaki-san too," she said, pointing at the different people. He looked at the teachers.

"That's right… Mizuki-sensei.." he said, looking at their substitute math teacher. She was in on Eriol's plan from the beginning. He shivered at the thought, not wanting to remember his ancestor, who was the same age as he was. Meilin looked at him.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked, blinking. Syaoran shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, taking the book.

"Do you mind if I keep this for a while?" he asked. Meilin smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! Go ahead. I have another one," she said, holding up another copy of the book. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"You had two?" he said angrily. Meilin nodded. Syaoran shot daggers at her and slammed the door behind him. He stomped off angrily to his room. He sat on his desk, moving his math books aside and sat the book on the desk, looking through it. He flipped to their class page, class 5-2. He looked longingly at his former rival, now his crush, Sakura.

'_Oh where is she? I've been waiting for a long long time now, waiting patiently for her letter. I sent one, but she never returned it… I don't want this to happen… I love her… We were supposed to be together forever…' _he thought sadly.

'_And I can't go visit her because Meilin told mother who captured all the Clow Cards… If I tell her I want to go see Sakura, she'll just get mad at me…_'

"Syaoran! The bathroom is open! Hurry before one of your sister's gets it!" his mother's voice called from down the hall. Syaoran sighed, closing the yearbook and putting it under his pillow. He then grabbed a pair of pajamas from his closet and went to the bathroom, getting ready to go to sleep.

Back in Japan…..

"Good night Onii-san, Good night otou-san," she said to her family, switching off the lights. Kero curled up next to her.

"Night kid, in the morning you go to school with that cheerfulness, and tell all you're friends what's going to happen," he whispered. Sakura smiled.

"Night, Kero-chan," she said, closing her eyes, thinking happy thoughts of her beloved crush Syaoran.

* * *

Um.. Here's a list of all the Japanese words used in the fanfic.

Kaiju- monster

Onii-san - Big brother

Otou-san- Father

Arigatou - Thank You

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks for reading my first chapter if you did, here's my next one!

Emma: Thanks for your wonderful review! Thanks for being my first reviewer also!

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for your review too! And Sakura X Syaoran forever!

Alucius: I will do.. Will do...

Here's chapter two!

* * *

"Ohayou!" Sakura cried, rushing into her classroom, 6-2. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko looked up.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Sakura-chan," they all said together. Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

"Did something happen? You seem unusually cheerful this morning," she said, casting smiles at Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Sakura hugged her best friend.

"Tomorrow, onii-san and I are leaving for Hong Kong to go find Li-kun!" she cried. They all smiled.

"That's wonderful, Sakura-chan," Rika said. Chiharu and Naoko nodded in agreement. Tomoyo smiled but then frowned. Sakura blinked.

"Is everything okay Tomoyo-chan?" she asked worriedly. Tomoyo nodded, but sighed all the same.

"I'm just sad that I won't be there to film the reuniting of Li-kun and the lovely Sakura-chan!" she cried, her beautiful purple eyes twinkling in wonder. Sakura fell to the floor, exasperated.

"Tomoyo-chan…" The door to their classroom slid open and Kaho Mizuki stepped in the room.

"Ohayougozaimasu class," she said.

"Ohayougozaimasu Mizuki-sensei!" the class chorused. Sakura smiled at her favorite teacher. She had helped her during the Final Trial by giving her Clow Reed's Magical Bell. Without it, she wouldn't have passed. Sakura didn't know how to thank her. Kaho smiled back at her.

"Next week, our class will be taking a field trip to the Museum of Ancient Artifacts. There…" their teacher explained, talking about their field trip to the museum. Sakura looked out the window, lost in thought. Only this time, she was lost in happy thoughts. She was thinking of what would happen when she and Syaoran would reunite. She would probably chastise him a bit for losing contact. Then she would forgive him and fall into his arms lovingly. Maybe even burst into tears. She pictured the scene lovingly in her head. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and smiled. It was good to see her friend back in her cheerful state. Tomoyo frowned, realizing she was not going to be seeing Sakura for a whole week, and she was going to miss the filming of it.

'_But that's being selfish Tomoyo. I want Sakura-chan to be happy,_' she told herself. The day went by quickly and before she knew it, it was already lunch. The girls grabbed their lunches and went to sit outside in a spot with all the sakura trees.

"So, what happened last night that made your onii-san decide to take you to Hong Kong?" Naoko asked, pushing up her round glasses. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Well, when I got home, he called me a kaiju like he normally does, but this time I didn't fight back, and so I guess he knew something was up and he came to my room to talk to me and from there we talked and onii-san asked otou-san if we could go and he said yes. And onii-san was supposed to ask Yukito-san today if he still had those airline tickets he one a couple months ago," she explained to her four friends. They all listened, eyes round with interest.

"That's wonderful!" Chiharu exclaimed, opening up her lunch. Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Sakura all opened their lunches too.

"Let's eat!" they cried, and began to dig into their food, talking.

"Say, Sakura-chan, how long are you going to be gone for?" Rika asked suddenly. Sakura blinked.

"A week. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously. Rika smiled.

"No, I was just wondering because I know how much you love class trips, and I was wondering if you were going to miss the trip to the museum," she said. Sakura smiled at her concern from her friend.

"That looks like a lot of fun," Chiharu said.

"What do you think, Naoko-chan?" Naoko smiled.

"I've been there before. It's a fascinating museum," she said. Sakura smiled to herself.

'_Maybe Li-kun will be here by then,_' she thought, smiling, her face turning red. Her friends all turned to stare at her.

"Sakura-chan, is everything okay? You're face is bright red," Tomoyo said inquiringly. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," she said, smiling, taking a bite out of some sushi.

"Mmm, Otou-san made my lunch. He's such a wonderful cook!" Sakura cried, smiling widely. Tomoyo nodded.

"You're father is wonderful. He can do anything," she said in a sweet voice. Sakura nodded.

"Otou-san is wonderful!" she said.

"And so is onii-san, even though he calls me a kaiju…" she admitted. They all laughed, even Sakura and continued to eat. The bell began to ring and Sakura stood up.

"We should be getting back inside," she said, pointing up at her school bell and taking one last bite of her food. The four girls also stood up and walked back to class with Sakura. The day went by quickly and before Sakura knew it, it was the end of the day. She stood up and gathered her books. Her and her friends met in the courtyard, same as the day before.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Chiharu asked suddenly. Sakura shook her head.

"No, onii-san said we should leave in the morning," she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Are you going to be able to get up early enough?" she asked. Sakura sweatdropped.

"We're leaving at ten for the airport," she said. Naoko and Rika blinked.

"But, Sakura-chan, why don't you come to school for the two hours?" Naoko asked. Sakura thought for a moment. It hadn't really occurred to her to come to school.

"I'm not sure, Naoko-chan," she said, strapping on her skates.

"I have to go pack," she announced to her friends.

"Would any of you like to come over today and help me pack?" she asked. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu shook there heads.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Naoko and I have to work on an extra credit project for language," Chiharu said.

"I have chores to do at home, sorry," Rika said sadly. Sakura put her hands up.

"No, no, it's okay! But what about you, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, turning to her friend. Tomoyo nodded.

"I don't have practice today… So, sure! Just let me make a quick call home," she said, moving away from the rest of them to place the call in. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu turned to Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura…" they all said. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" she said cheerfully. Chiharu looked at her watch and turned to Naoko.

"We'd better get going if we want to finish that project before dinner," she said. Naoko nodded and then turned back to Sakura as they walked away.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Have fun in Hong Kong! Don't forget to say hi to Meilin-chan and Li-kun for us!" she cried, waving and they walked until Sakura couldn't see them anymore. Rika smiled and turned to Sakura.

"Yes, say hi to Meilin-chan and Li-kun for us. I have to go, I'm expected at home," she said. Sakura smiled.

"I will, I promise," she said, smiling. Rika ran away, giving Sakura one last wave. Sakura waved back at her and turned to Tomoyo, who had just gotten off the phone.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded and the two girls began to walk towards Sakura's house.

"Are you excited to go to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yes! This is my first trip to Hong Kong, and it's onii-san's first too! And I'm more excited about seeing Li-kun and Meilin-chan too," she said, twiddling her thumbs. She did a spin around on her skates.

"I'm going to keep a journal and then write about everything that happened there so it will be like you were there Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan, you have fun there, I'll just be happy when you come home," she said. Sakura reached for Tomoyo's hand.

"But you do so much for me, I want to do something for you in return," she said. Tomoyo hesitated then sighed.

"Alright, Sakura-chan," she said. Sakura threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh, arigatou, Tomoyo-chan! I'll record every detail of my trip," she said. They approached Sakura's house and stepped in, taking off their shoes.

"I'm home!" she cried.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before Sakura peeked in the kitchen, Tomoyo next to her.

"Otou-san?"

"I got off work early," he said, drying his hands with a towel.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. Are you here to help Sakura pack?" he asked. Tomoyo bowed politely.

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san," she said, nodding. Fujitaka smiled.

"Well, have fun, please tell me if you need anything," he said.

"Arigatou!" the two girls said, and went up the stairs.

"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan is here!" she said, to the little guardian that was playing video games. He paused it.

"Tomoyo-chan!" he cried, floating up to her. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's nice to see you too," she said, smiling at him. She pulled something out of her bag.

"I have a little cake leftover from lunch," she said, handing it to him. Kero grinned.

"Cakey, Cakey, Cakey!" he cried, dancing around the room.

"Woohoo!" he cried, opening it up and digging in. Sakura held out a hand.

"Kero-chan….." Tomoyo smiled.

"Let him have a little fun. Which reminds me, are you going to bring Kero-chan with you to Hong Kong?" she asked. Sakura blinked.

"Kero-chan?" she asked, tapping him lightly. Kero turned to glare at her.

"Can't you leave me and my cake alone?" he asked, putting on sad eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Are you going to come with me to Hong Kong?" she asked. Kero gave her a look.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing that kid and the brat for anything! Plus, Hong Kong will have good food…," he said, mischievously. Tomoyo giggled at Kero. She turned to Sakura.

"What are you going to bring to Hong Kong?" she asked. Sakura looked up.

"That's right, I almost forgot," she said, putting an arm behind her head and sweatdropping. Sakura went to her closet and opened the door.

"Well, I should bring this, and this and this," she said, laying outfits out on her bed. Tomoyo watched and admired the outfits that Sakura laid out.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Li-kun will definitely fall for you in these outfits!" she said, holding up a dress her mother used to wear. Sakura blushed lightly.

"I don't know Tomoyo-chan…," she said, finishing laying out the clothes and sat next to Tomoyo.

"Don't forget this!" Kero called, holding a teddy bear in his mouth. Sakura gently took it from him and smiled at it.

"Is that…" Tomoyo asked hesitantly, as if she couldn't bear to say it. Sakura nodded, stroking the bear.

"It's the bear that Li-kun gave to me at the airport. It was the last time I saw him..." she said, her voice trailing off. Tomoyo patted her on the shoulder.

"Please cheer up, Sakura-chan, when I see you sad, it makes me sad as well," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Alright," she said. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!" Sakura cried as Kero went to the bed and laid there. Touya opened the door.

"Dinner's ready, kaiju," he said. Sakura glared at him.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo-chan," he said. Tomoyo stood up and bowed.

"Hello, Touya-san" she said, smiling. Touya nodded at her, gave a quick look at Kero, and shrugged.

"Come down soon, otou-san made dinner for you too, Tomoyo-chan," he said, closing the door. Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, your onii-san and your otou-san are so kind," she said, her beautiful purple eyes glowing. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"My onii-san? I don't think so," she said and the two girls laughed.

"But otou-san is wonderful," she agreed, opening up the door. Kero sat up.

"Bring me back some food!" he cried as the door shut.

"Eh… girls..." he said, shaking his head and turning on his video game set and began to play. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh arigatou, Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo smiled.

"Don't worry about it Tomoyo-chan," Fujitaka said to her with a smile and sat down. The three kids sat down.

"Let's eat!" they cried and began to dig into their dinner of onigiri and other Japanese foods.

"This is wonderful, otou-san," Sakura said happily. Tomoyo nodded.

"It is," she agreed.

"How's school Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka asked the two girls.

"Oh, it's good, it's hard to believe that we're going to be in middle school soon though," Tomoyo said.

"Yes, it's hard to believe a kaiju like Sakura-chan is going to be in seventh grade," Touya said.

"ONII-SAN!" Sakura yelled.

About an hour later……

"I'll help clean the dishes Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"Oh, arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," she said, picking up some of the dishes. With the two of them working, the table was cleared in a matter of minutes and Tomoyo was at the door putting her shoes back on, hearing the doorbell ring. Sakura came with her and opened it.

"Hello Sakura-san," one of Tomoyo's bodyguards told her. Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura.

"Will you call me when you get to Hong Kong? You know how it worries me when you go somewhere," Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled at her friends concern.

"Yes I will. I'll bring the cell phone with me," she said, hugging her friend back.

"I'll miss you!" Tomoyo cried as she walked outside and stepped into the large car.

"Bye!" she cried, running outside and waving until the car was out of sight. Sakura went back in the house and put all of her stuff in the suitcase, keeping an outfit for tomorrow out. She quickly went into the shower and got ready for bed quickly.

"Ohh… I have homework to do…" she groaned.

"Why would you do if your leaving?" he asked, not looking up from the TV.

"Because I don't want to do it when I get home," she said, sitting at her desk and went straight to work with her math homework. When she finished that, she hopped on her bed with a book for language class and began to read. She fell asleep while reading, the book resting a top her chest.

"Sakura-chan, time to go to bed!" Fujitaka called from his office.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, heading up the stairs to her room. He smiled at Sakura, shutting the light and putting the covers over her. Kero smiled as soon as Fujitaka left the room. He floated over to Sakura and patted her on the head.

"Night kiddo," he said, going back over to the desk and opening up the drawer with his little room.

* * *

Ohayou - Morning

Ohayougozaimasu - Good Morning

Onii-san - Big Brother

Kaiju - Monster

Otou-san - Father

Gomen - Sorry

Konnichiwa - Hello

Arigatou - Thank you

Next up: Sakura and Touya in Hong Kong!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura cried excitedly. She looked around at all the people and the buildings around her and gave a little twirl. It was wonderful to be standing up again. The airplane ride was about an hour and during that time, she listened to some music and slept. It was painful in the morning though... She thought back to the hectic morning of getting ready.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to get up!" Touya yelled from downstairs.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled and tossed around in her sleep. Kero threw a pillow at her.

"EH!" she cried, sitting straight up. She looked around, finally casting her eyes on Kero.

"KERO-CHAN!" she yelled, throwing it back at him. He dodged easily.

"It's nine," he said, pointing at the clock.

"EHHHHHHHH!" she cried again, jumping out of bed and putting her last minute stuff in her bag. She also packed a backpack to put Kero-chan in and some food.

"Night Sakura-chan," he said, falling asleep instantly in the comfortable bag. Sakura growled.

'_How come he gets to sleep?_ ' she asked herself. She went down the stairs, pulling her suitcase with her. Touya was waiting by the stairs.

"Finally, you were supposed to be up by 8:30," he said. Sakura glared at him, went to the kitchen, grabbed an orange juice carton, and quickly drank it.

"Fine, let's go," she snapped at him. Touya raised an eyebrow.

"The taxi isn't here yet."

"Fine!" So the three of them, including Kero, waited for about a half an hour for the taxi. Finally, they heard the horn at the door, the two of them got up, went to the taxi, and left for the airport immediately.

Sakura smiled at the dim memory

"Onii-san, how are we ever going to find our way around?" she asked her brother who was looking at a map.

"This thing is useless…," he said, putting the map in his pocket. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled him closer to him.

"Baka, don't get lost here…" he said. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Yes, onii-san," she said obediently.

"You know onii-san, we could always ask someone where Syaoran-kun lives," she said. Touya sighed.

"I thought of that already," he said, looking around. There was a girl and her guy friend standing out of the way of the moving flow of people.

"You talk to them, he's your friend," she said. Sakura nodded and she went up to the couple by herself. The girl turned to look at her and smiled.

"Kawaii! And how can I help you?" she asked. Sakura blushed.

"Um… I was wondering if you knew where the Li family lives?" she asked hopefully. The man nodded.

"Yes, they live at neighborhood at the end of the street, third house on the left," he said. The woman smiled.

"Not many people know too much about them, they're a very wealthy family. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know them?" she asked. Sakura shook her head, showing she didn't mind.

"Their son, I think, Li Syaoran, is an old friend of mine from school," she said. The woman nodded.

"Well, good luck finding them," she said.

"Arigatou!" she said, waving and going back to Touya.

"The man said that they lived in the neighborhood at the end of the street," she told Touya. Touya made a sound, something between a grunt and a groan.

"Well, the street isn't that long onii-san," she said, realizing Touya was complaining. Touya shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, taking his bag and began to walk up the street. Sakura was in the middle of looking around. She went to turn to Touya and shrieked as she realized he wasn't there. She took her bag and began to run, trying to catch up to him.

"I told you to stay close," he said, not paying any mind to her.

"You never said anything!" she argued back.

"Yes I did, I told you not to get lost."

"That's completely different!"

"No it isn't." The two siblings argued for the majority of the walk to the neighborhood. Finally the fell silent as they approached the neighborhood. Sakura began to shake nervously, her backpack bouncing up and down. Inside the bag, Kero was having a silent, but angry tantrum at Sakura for being bounced around. They entered the neighborhood, Sakura counted three houses over, and she walked up, hands still shaking. She pushed the doorbell, hoping for a response. Someone, someone she knew, Wei, opened the door.

"Sakura-sama?" he asked, eyes widening as if he was seeing a ghost. Sakura smiled widely, a little color coming back into her face. She bowed politely.

"Yes, I am Sakura. I was wondering… If Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan were home?" she asked. Wei shook his head.

"They will be home…" he said, looking at his watch. " In 4 hours," he said. Touya and Sakura sighed.

"Oh and ohayougozaimasu (a/n: it's like, 10:30) to you too, Touya-sama," he said bowing. Touya and Sakura bowed also.

"Please, come in," he said, stepping aside so the siblings could get in.

"Arigatou," they said stepping in.

"So, Sakura-sama, what brings you here?" he asked, signaling one of the maids to get some tea. He brought them into the living room and the three-some sat down.

"Well… I hadn't talked to Syaoran-kun for a while, and I missed him and I wanted to come see him," she said, relating how she felt as best as she could without blushing. Some color still rose to her face. Wei nodded, realizing what he meant. Touya raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't quite the truth. He began to twitch, realizing he was in the same house as the brat. Sakura and Wei both turned to look at him.

"Touya-sama, are you okay?" he asked. Touya nodded, but didn't speak. The maid brought the tea and set it down on the living room table. Wei began to pour it.

"Oh no, Wei-san, let me help," she said, also beginning to pour it. Wei smiled.

"Arigatou Sakura-sama, you're such a kind girl," he said. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, it's okay, I like to do this kind of stuff," she said, taking a sip of it. Touya also took a cup.

"Arigatou," Sakura and Touya both said. Sakura hesitated before asking the question she wanted to.

"Why… did Syaoran-kun never come back to Japan?" he asked. Wei frowned.

"Meilin-sama told her aunt, Syaoran-sama's mother who had caught all the Clow Cards, and I suspect that if he told his mother he wanted to go back to Japan, she would get angry," he said. Sakura smiled and thanked him, but it wasn't quite the explanation she wanted. For the next two hours, Wei and Sakura talked, sometimes Touya said something, but he was pretty upset about being here. Sakura felt a twinge of guilt, after all, it was her fault that they were here in the first place. But Touya smiled at her, as if to tell her, Don't worry about it. At around 12, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'm home!" an enthusiastic girl's voice sounded at the door. Sakura's heart about stopped in her chest.

"Meilin-chan…" she whispered.

"Konnichiwa-" she stopped as she saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" she asked, squealing. Sakura smiled and a warm feeling spread over to her. She went over to Meilin and gave her a hug.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried. Sakura smiled.

"Meilin-chan, it's good to see you," she said.

"How long has it been?" Meilin asked her. Sakura thought for a moment.

"About two years," she said.

"It's good to see you," Meilin said, smiling.

"Konnichiwa Meilin-san," Touya said. He remembered her as the girl Sakura invited over about two years ago. She still looked the same, only had gotten a bit taller as the rest of her friends did also. Wei stood up and bowed.

"Welcome home, Meilin-sama," he said.

"Why don't the three of you come in the kitchen and we can have some lunch?" he asked. They nodded and followed Wei and Meilin into the kitchen.

"Wow, your house is very big," Sakura said. Meilin smiled.

"You haven't seen the upstairs yet," she said. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"You have an upstairs?" she squealed. Touya smirked.

"Don't open your mouth like that, bugs might fly in," he said, shutting her mouth.

"Onii-san!" Sakura cried, stomping on his toe. Touya bit his lip. Meilin giggled.

"Such loving siblings," she said, gesturing for them to sit down at the long table.

"So how have you been, Meilin-chan/Sakura-chan?" Meilin and Sakura asked each other at the exact same time. The two girls giggled.

"I've been okay, it's not the same without you and Syaoran-kun there," she said sighing. Meilin's cheerful expression melted off her face.

"So you've come to find Syaoran-kun?" she asked. Sakura nodded sadly.

"It's been months and I've waited for a letter, a call, or even his appearance at my doorstep. But… nothing," she said.

"He should be home soon. You two lovebirds can clear things up then, kay?" Meilin asked cheerfully. Sakura blushed.

"When did you become so cheerful?" Sakura asked.

"You act like I used to two years ago," she said. Meilin smiled.

"Ever since I got a boyfriend," she said with a wink. Sakura blinked.

"You have a boyfriend, Meilin-chan?" she asked. Meilin nodded.

"He's really sweet, we take martial arts together," she said.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked.

"Kiyoshi-kun," she said. Sakura smiled.

"You must be very happy, Meilin-chan, and Kiyoshi-san must be happy also," she said kindly.

"I'm glad you came today Sakura-chan…" Meilin said, her voice trailing. Sakura blinked.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Syaoran-kun … hasn't been himself. He's been moping around… like… how do I put it? He's been moping around like a little girl who just lost her teddy bear," she said, smiling slightly at the metaphor. Sakura blinked.

"Syaoran-kun… is sad?" she asked. Meilin nodded.

"Ever since he came back," she said. Meilin looked away. Sakura pondered this for a moment.

_'Syaoran--kun has… missed me? But… he never replied to my letter? What if… he never got it?' _she thought, suddenly thinking of that possibility.

"Here you go Sakura-sama, Meilin-sama, Touya-sama," Wei said, coming back in the room with finger sandwiches. Sakura's eyes twinkled.

"Oh arigatou Wei-san!" Sakura cried."You know Sakura-chan…" Meilin began to say. Sakura looked up.

"Arigatou," Touya and Meilin said.

"Let's eat!" they exclaimed and began to munch on the small sandwiches.

"I was… jealous and a little bit angry at first… when Syaoran-kun told me that had found love in you instead of me. But… I found Kiyoshi-kun, and I realized how silly I was being. So… I guess I'm sorry about that," she confessed. Sakura smiled.

"No, it's alright Meilin-chan. It was in the past, now you've, – both of us have found happiness in someone we love," she said, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Well, I was the one who convinced Syaoran-kun to tell you that he liked you," Meilin said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Sakura smiled, thinking about how wonderful her friend is. She hesitated before speaking again.

"Well, if you hadn't convinced Syaoran-kun to tell me how he really felt, then he would have come back home and he would have had all those feelings bottled up inside," she said cheerfully. Meilin smiled.

"That's what I always liked about you Sakura-chan. Always so cheerful," Meilin said with a laugh, looking at the clock. It read 3:00. Meilin smiled to herself and turned back to Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"Meilin-chan, you're cheerful too!" she cried. Meilin smiled.

"Aha, you're funny Sakura-chan," she said giggling. Sakura blinked.

"What did I say?" she asked. Meilin shook her head, and then looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, I thought I heard the door," she said, stopping in her footsteps.  
"I'm home," a rough voice said from the front door. Sakura about fainted.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered. Meilin skipped to the door.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun," she said excitedly.

'_This is going to be fun,'_ Meilin thought mischeviously.

"We have a guest… no two guests," she said, forgetting about Touya for a moment. Syaoran blinked.

"Guests? Mother didn't say she was having anyone over," he said, crossing his arms.

"Who are they?" he asked. Meilin smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it Syaoran-kun!" she cried. Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. Meilin took his hand and led him to the kitchen where Sakura waited. Sakura's heart stopped in her chest. There he was, the same brown hair, the same figure, the same hands. She blushed, thinking she was thinking about the little things. Meilin let go of his hands and Syaoran figured it was safe to open his eyes. He blinked, looking at Sakura. He felt a warm feeling rush over him and he smiled. Sakura stood up.

"Syaoran-kun…" she whispered, going over to him.

"Why… didn't you write?" she asked. Syaoran blinked.

"Why didn't I write? I never got anything from you for months!" he exclaimed.

"Syaoran… if you didn't get anything from me, why didn't you write another letter?" she asked. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Did you come here just to scold me? Or did you actually come here for a reason?" he asked her angrily. Sakura nodded, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"I've missed you Syaoran-kun!" she cried.

"Ever since you stepped foot in this kitchen, you've been mean to me!" she cried, turning and running up the stairs to the room she was staying in.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran cried, holding out a hand. Meilin frowned.

"Syaoran-kun…" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran pushed the hand off his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it from you Meilin-chan!" he cried, stomping up the stairs and slammed the door of his room shut. Meilin and Touya looked at each other.

"Well that went well…" they both said at the exact same time.

Up in her room, Sakura burst into tears, crying into her pillow hysterically. Kero looked up from taking another nap.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" he asked, floating up to her.

"Nothing…" she said sadly, still crying.

Up in Syaoran's room, he felt tears brim his eyes and slide down his face. He sat down on his bed, looking down at the ground. His heart beat fast in his chest.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered to himself, feeling even more tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

Onii-san - big brother

Baka- stupid

Kawaii - cute, adorable

Arigatou - Thank You

Ohayougozaimasu - Good Morning

Konnichiwa - Hello

Next is the last chapter

Except I'm sad to see it end...

WAHHHH


End file.
